Dominator
Quick Facts Real Name: John Patersburg Height: 6 ft 4 Weight: 345 lbs Date of Birth + Place of Birth: December 8th 1970 Los Angeles California Nicknames: "The Strongest Superhero on Earth", "The Most Powerful Superhero on Earth", "Mr. Raw Power" Powers: Beyond the Comprehension of any living being Strength, Super Speed, X-Ray Vision, Flight, Extremly Powerful Lazer Eyes, Freeze Breath, Superhuman leaping ability, Bones harder than 1,000 ft thick diamonds, Rage State of Mind (In this state of mind his powers are to the point were his physical body needs assistance staying together so he is sorrounded by thick shrouds of white light and he from there is almost impossible to defeat but it can be done), Can Shoot Powerful Beams of Lightning from his Fingertips Weakness: Radioactivity Biography John Michael Patersburg was born in Los Angeles California, December 8th 1931 to a family of 5 boys. They were just normal working class people. He attended Public School, were he was one of the "nerds", he was beaten by the school bullies. His mother died on his graduation day. He was forever haunted by that. He worked for a supplement company when he got out of college. One of the colleagues that hated him pushed him into a huge pit filled with expired proteins, proteins that were to dangerous to be used, radioactivity, and many kinds of chemicals. It supposedly killed him, the company he had worked for was known as "Gargantuan Supplements", they had to shut down. He woke up 4 days later taller, larger faster and stronger. He tested out his new power in a field outside the city in which he accidently started a forest fire. He froze the forest fire accidently when he took a deep breath and his freeze breath was activated. He sewed a costume together like all the superheros he saw on the news using skills he had learned in home economics class, and a few connections he had. He debuted as the first superhero for Los Angeles. Los Angeles was dominated by gangs and crime lords. He eventually met his match in the form of the Human Shark who was a powerful mutated crime lord with razor sharp teeth that could tear through his bones, and power almost equal to his. He found the weakness of Dominator and lured him towards the LA Nuclear Powerplant in which he was dumped in a reactor. He was almost killed by the radioactivity. He escaped and jailed the Human Shark once and for all, by that time he was in his 60s. Los Angeles was completly crime free, he headed on down to Chicago Illinois to clean up that city. He was able to clean up Chicago before his retirement at age 76. He passed his persona down to his son "Dominator II" when the son was 23 who was born with his fathers powers due to the power genes being dominant within his mother. He currently lives in a retirement home in western LA Abilities Speed: 10 Power: Far Beyond Any reach of the imagination Endurance: 10 Will: Beyond imagination Charisma: 10+ Pictures